


a tongue piercing

by pherion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, Post-High School, Staring, Teasing, Tongue Piercing, canonverse, f/m mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherion/pseuds/pherion
Summary: oikawa has a new tongue piercing. he wants to know if iwaizumi likes it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 65





	a tongue piercing

**Author's Note:**

> m for language and.... oikawa with a tongue piercing
> 
> // already crossposted to my twitter/tumblr before. decided to post it here too!!

“you have a what now?” iwaizumi had exclaimed, having his arms crossed.

“a tongue piercing, iwa-chan.”

“why the fuck.” it was more of a statement than a question.

“because it seemed fun.”

“it seeming /fun/ to you means you can take a mother fucking tongue piercing? did it seem fun to you when the piercer slipped and pierced it crooked into your tongue.”

oikawa had been silent.

“didn’t think so. you better be glad summer vacation started. coach irihata would catch your ass in no time.”

“we aren’t even with seijoh anymore.”

“doesn’t matter.”

oikawa had ran off and iwaizumi had slapped his forehead. 

two years later and well into college, oikawa still had his tongue piercing. it nearly grew close one time when oikawa was taking care of it by removing it—dumb choice, really. 

iwaizumi had scolded him. he should take care of it properly if he wanted to keep it. he didn’t like oikawa having one though. it would stroke his ego too much when someone—a girl most of the time—commented on him having one. 

iwaizumi didn’t like that.

iwaizumi also didn’t like it when one of the girls came over and he’d show his tongue piercing… a little too intimate for iwaizumi’s liking. 

but he had no say in it.

“you’re stupid for making those girls fall for you with your tongue piercing.”

“it worked for that dude in johzenji, didn’t it.”

“don’t tell me the actual reason behind getting your tongue piercing was—”

“iwa-chan, no!!”

“no?”

“well. maybe.”

iwaizumi glared at him. 

“do you like it?” oikawa asked.

it caught iwaizumi off guard. the tv’s sound shifted to the background. “what?”

“i asked if you like my tongue piercing, iwa-chan.” oikawa stuck out his tongue at him, right for iwaizumi’s to see. 

he gulped. 

“so?” oikawa stared at him. “do you like it?” 

had oikawa come closer just now? iwaizumi backed away a little.

“answer me iwa-chan,” oikawa whispered. 

something inside of iwaizumi snapped. he gritted his teeth and pushed oikawa away from him. “shut the fuck up, trashykawa,” iwaizumi roared. he got up and went over to the kitchen. “you can make your own dinner tonight.”

“ahhh, iwa-chan, meanie! i only asked you if you liked my tongue piercing!”

“you could’ve asked that two years ago when you’d gotten it.”

iwaizumi chose to ignore it. oikawa made a sound and iwaizumi just knew he was pouting. 

“you’re so mean.”

oikawa could say anything that he wanted to say, but iwaizumi had decided on not responding to his wack friend. it would not reach him anyways.

another year later, oikawa told iwaizumi he had gotten handy with his tongue piercing. 

“what do you mean? handy?” iwaizumi asked.

“yeah,” oikawa answered. “one of the girls really liked it when i handily used my tongue piercing to rub her—”

“you know what,” iwaizumi interrupted, shoving his hand in front of oikawa’s face, knowing exactly what oikawa was going to be saying. “forget i asked. i don’t need to know.”

“i thought it really kept your mind busy,” it sounded muffled behind iwaizumi’s hand.

iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “it didn’t. it never did and never will.”

“oh?” iwaizumi shot his eyes back to oikawa’s. they were half-closed. iwaizumi didn’t like that look on oikawa in front of any girl, let alone on him.

“what the fuck was that ‘oh’ for?” 

before iwaizumi could process his hand was still in front of oikawa’s mouth, something brushed against his fingers and his eyes widened. 

he pulled his hand back. “oikawa mother fucker what the fuck?” he held his hand and made a face at oikawa. 

“payback, or something,” sounded oikawa’s answer. 

“you’re fucked up, you know that?” iwaizumi stood up. his legs fell a little wobbly; he told himself that it was because of sitting with his legs crossed. 

“no.”

“what ‘no’?”

“you’re the one with the dirty mind, iwa-chan.”

“sure.”

“i mean, who said i was going to say i rubbed her clit?”

iwaizumi made a gagging noise. “i fucking hate you. no one said it, though you just did and i’ve known you for long enough that i can tell what you’re thinking.”

oikawa remained silent and iwaizumi knew oikawa was going to be up to no good. 

suddenly he felt oikawa’s arms sneaking around him, into an embrace. 

“what are you doing?”

oikawa shushed him. “don’t say anything. are you really sure you can tell what i’m thinking?”

“well, duh,” was what iwaizumi said, but with oikawa’s arms around him, he suddenly didn’t know anymore. 

“then,” oikawa started, resting his mouth in the crook iwaizumi’s neck, “do you know what i’m thinking about right now? i want you to tell me my exact thoughts, recited, iwa-chan.”

iwaizumi rolled his eyes and tried pushing oikawa off of him. he wasn’t going to submit to oikawa any time soon. but oikawa’s arms were hooked tight around his waist.

“you’re not going anywhere iwa-chan,” oikawa whispered into his neck.

the hairs on his neck stood up and a chill ran down his spine. “i hate you,” he hissed in response. 

“iwa-chan, so rude… i haven’t even started yet.”

started… with what? iwaizumi wanted to ask, but if he did… he was too afraid of the answer that would come out of oikawa’s mouth. 

it wasn’t like iwaizumi to freeze on the spot like this, but something about oikawa made it that he could not move at all. maybe if he didn’t move, oikawa wouldn’t… 

oh. 

it happened. 

iwaizumi’s breath stopped in his throat. oh no. this did not happen just now.

he growled, “did you just lick me?”

“no? my tongue piercing, though, might have grazed your neck a little.”

“stop fucking with me oikawa. i’m so done with you, for fuck’s sake.” iwaizumi tried getting away from oikawa’s grip another time, but somehow, oikawa got in a tight lock. since when had oikawa gotten this strong?

“you know, iwa-chan. i saw you staring at my mouth a couple of times, actually.”

“when and why would i be doing that?”

“oh, when you get jealous or when you just want to stare. you know, iwa-chan,” oikawa said another time, “you think you can tell what i’m thinking, but vice versa, me too.” 

oikawa’s face was dangerously close next to iwaizumi’s and his breath was reaching his ear. 

“yeah, right,” iwaizumi responded with, mockingly. “as if.”

“i know you have been interested in my tongue piercing, and i wouldn’t mind showing you what it can do, iwa-chan.”

iwaizumi felt conflicted. his eye was twitching in anger, but he could also feel his cheek getting a little red. he hated it.

“you’re mocking me, aren’t you?”

“no~” oikawa singsonged. “i would never.”

“we both know that’s a fucking lie. anyways let go of me i need to go back home so i can study.”

“you can also stay here and study something else…” oikawa whispered. “like my tongue piercing.”

iwaizumi didn’t like where this was going. oikawa had sneaked his face closer to iwaizumi’s and had stuck out his tongue a little, with his tongue piercing resting between his teeth.

“i do not want to study your tongue piercing, i’d rather study maths.”

“maths is less fun than seeing my tongue piercing from up close.”

“no, and keep your hands off my stomach, oikawa, i will kick you.”

“i’m so scared. you can’t go anywhere so how are you going to do that.”

“i’ll think of something,” iwaizumi said, but right now, he couldn’t think about anything else than oikawa’s tongue piercing being dangerously close to his face. 

before iwaizumi could complain anymore, oikawa’s hands were all over his chest and his sides, definitely not just his stomach anymore. he could barely hold back a whimper. his sides were immensely sensitive. 

“oikawa, stop,” he hissed. “you know i don’t like people touching my sides.” 

oikawa didn’t respond and instead of his warm breath touching iwaizumi’s ears, oikawa let his tongue (“my tongue, iwa-chan, not my tongue piercing!”) do the job. 

it was a light touch, but a sound escaped iwaizumi’s lips.

“oops, iwa-chan,” oikawa said, his voice hoarse. “didn’t know you liked that so much.”

“i don’t,” he growled. 

oikawa laughed shortly. “your body says something else, though.” 

iwaizumi doesn’t want to know what oikawa was looking at. he could feel it and he wished it wasn’t true.

“you’re so cute, iwa-chan.”

iwaizumi barely popped a vein. “you’re becoming very annoying.”

“ohh. funny, too, iwa-chan. that shouldn’t be something new to you, honestly,” oikawa commented. “you should know better.” 

once again ‘oikawa’s tongue piercing’ grazed iwaizumi, this time his cheek. 

oikawa grabbed iwaizumi’s chin with one hand to move it closer to his own face and held the other firm against his abdomen. “i could also show you the way I can work my tongue piercing around in other places, if you want to.” his voice was hoarse again and iwaizumi felt his knees becoming weak. 

“i don’t—” he stopped to cough, and tried to move his head away simultaneously. his voice had been raised an octave. “—i don’t think i need that, honestly.”

“everything is saying yes, so i just need to hear it from your own mouth.” 

oikawa twisted iwaizumi around in his grip and pressed their foreheads together. 

“i can show you,” he whispered, his voice low and grumbling, his piercing right there between his teeth. iwaizumi followed every movement and didn’t notice oikawa purposefully left his piercing there for iwaizumi to see. 

but oikawa did. he started moving it around between his teeth and iwaizumi followed it all. 

iwaizumi gulped and oikawa didn’t leave it to go unnoticed.

“say yes,” oikawa whispered again, “and i’ll show you all i know.” 

“okay,” iwaizumi whispered in response, before he realized that he had said that. 

oikawa didn’t hesitate any longer and made his move on iwaizumi—finally.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i hope you liked it :)
> 
> i hate how my word count on my pc says 1666 words and on here 1649 lmao 
> 
> crossposted to my twitter: @shiinras  
> and my tumblr: loneveenas


End file.
